RusAme - His Scarf
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Russia wants to make America's birthday super special but is struggling for the perfect gift. He comes up with one, but will America accept it and accept his feelings?


**Happy birthday, America! And happy fourth of July to you all! ^.^ I hope you enjoy this story since I had fun writing it. I don't own Hetalia (obviously :P)**

* * *

Russia grins childishly as he remembers that America's birthday is the next day. Of course, it's not exactly hard to forget, what with America talking about it every time that the Allies meet. Russia's always admired the country, even during the Cold War where they were facing off against each other. Russia mainly used that war to hide his feelings for the other and it worked fairly well.

He's currently trying to find a gift for the other country, having a plan to make his birthday special. Russia's recruited the American's family and friends to help throw the best Fourth of July party that America's ever been to, complete with a fireworks show. Russia is going to use the fireworks to lead into his confession, he just needs a gift to give to the other.

He gets an idea and nods, hoping that the other will accept it as it will be a very special gift. A childish smile appears on the Russian's face, excited now for the other's birthday. He goes about his day, as usual, impatient for the next day to arrive.

He wakes up the next day with a large smile on his face and he gets up and eats breakfast quickly, the Baltics equally as excited as he is. After breakfast, he calls the other nations, telling them to come over whenever they're ready to begin decorating for the party.

Quickly after that, a good portion of the other nations are there, the ones who said that they'd help organize the party. The rest will show up later that evening as pretty much everyone has been invited. Russia lets them decorate the entire mansion, not even caring that he'll likely have to be the one to take everything down. The countries who are good cooks head to his kitchen to prepare the food for the party, making a lot since the party is going to encompass several hours and go long into the night.

Soon, his mansion is decorated in the iconic stars and stripes as well as other red, white, and blue decorations. The food is quickly finished as well and Russia smiles childishly, glad that everything went according to plan. Now, all they have to do is wait for America himself to arrive. He should be coming with Prussia and Denmark, them having the other Awesome Trio members being in charge of making sure that he's there. Though it's very unlikely for America to miss a party, even if it's hosted by Russia.

Soon, he gets a text from Prussia saying that they've arrived. They walk in and when America walks in, everyone screams, "Happy birthday, America!"

He grins, "Dudes! Thanks! Let's get this party started!" This causes the crowd to cheer and the music to start playing. America grins at this, glad that they went to all this trouble for his birthday.

England walks up to him and whispers in his ear, causing Russia to look at them curiously. America then approaches Russia with a semi-shocked and thankful look, "Iggy just said that you planned this. Is that true?"

Russia blushes slightly, causing America to tilt his head in confusion, "Da. It is. Happy birthday, Alfred."

America suddenly wraps his arms around the taller man, "Thank you!" Russia returns the hug, saying that it was no problem, though he's blushing even brighter when the American pulls away.

America just shrugs and goes over to the food area, grinning when he finds the hamburgers. He starts eating, causing Russia to chuckle softly. The party continues like this for a few hours, the other countries just randomly giving America their gifts for him. He starts stacking the gifts on one of the tables, not wanting to lose any of them as he treasures any gifts that his friends give him.

"Everyone! It's time for the fireworks!" Russia's voice calls out, causing everyone to murmur excitedly. He leads them outside in one of the large fields of his house, several blankets and chairs already set out for the others to use. Everyone gets comfortable before Russia signals Hong Kong to begin the fireworks show.

He goes over to America, wanting to watch his expressions during the show, as it was the one thing that Russia planned by himself. America watches the fireworks with a childlike happiness, the colors flashing across his face. He smiles whenever one of the fireworks contain one of his favorite colors. The fireworks vary in shape and size before the grand finale appears. Every flag of each country there appears at least once causing each country to smile. America's is the final flag to appear in the sky followed by the words 'Happy birthday, America' before there's a series of a bunch of fireworks to finish off the show.

The other countries applaud and Russia invites them to go back inside and continue to party for however long they wish and most of them do, a few countries heading home. Russia asks America to stay outside with him for a bit, and America does so though he's curious why the other would ask him to do so.

Russia closes his eyes and looks away a bit nervously as he signals Hong Kong to set off one final firework. America's eyes widen when he sees the fireworks form the shape of a heart with the words 'Rus + Ame' inside it. He looks over at Russia curiously for an explanation, seeing the usually happy violet eyes filled with nervousness.

Russia gulps slightly before asking, "How has your birthday been so far?" He's currently trying to gather enough courage for his confession, which America will help him do by talking.

"It's been amazing, Ivan! Thank you so much, but what did that firework mean?" Russia blushes darker, looking away.

"I haven't given you my gift yet, I'll explain afterward." America nods, his eyes widening when the other takes off his scarf, Russia smiling softly at him.

Russia wraps his scarf around America's neck before leaning in and kissing him softly. America stiffens at the kiss at first, but before he has a chance to return it, Russia ends the kiss. "ya lyublyu tebya, Alfred."

Alfred smiles softly, "I love you, too, Ivan...But I can't accept this scarf. It means too much to you… You're a much better gift."

Russia blushes but chuckles at that, "Big sister Ukraine has given me more than one, so I won't miss one of them. I really would like you to have it. It suits you." America nods at that, blushing as he wraps the scarf a bit more firmly around his neck.

He reaches up and wraps a hand around the other's neck. "You didn't let me return the kiss…" He whispers softly before connecting his lips with the Russian's. Russia melts slightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller country.

He licks America's bottom lip softly, causing America to open his mouth as he knows what the Russian wants. Russia pushes his tongue into America's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, neither of them letting the other win. After a bit, Russia wins fair and square and explores America's mouth proudly, drawing moans and whines from the other's throat.

After a bit, he breaks the kiss, not wanting it to progress too much further and to allow them to breathe. America chuckles softly, "That was amazing!" Russia nods his head and he chuckles as well.

"Ready to go back to your party, Alfred?" America nods and they re-enter the building, the other nations able to tell that something happened between the two while they were outside. They don't care about them being in a relationship, as they've all noticed the two crushing on each other for awhile. The party continues, America happy that everyone wanted to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Reviews make me happy :3**


End file.
